Lazos
by jaegerjaquezz
Summary: Finalmente estaban juntos. Finalmente podrían decirse todo aquello que en el pasado no pudieron. Nuevamente tenían una oportunidad, y esta vez, no iban a desaprovecharla. Sasuke/Naruto. [Edad de oro SasuNaru]


**Nota de Autora:** ¡Yay! he vuelto con un nuevo fic de una de mis parejas preferidas. Es el primero que formará parte de una comunidad y me siento nerviosa/contenta por eso. Espero que les guste y se lo quiero dedicar a Kota por ser mi beta y ayudarme con el sufrimiento y delirio por no saber como expresarme. So, gracias por todo.

 **Disclamer: "** Naruto" y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los tomo prestados para crear algo bonito y disfrutar de lo genial que es el SasuNaru. Sin ánimo de lucro. Por y para fans.

 **Advertencias:** Mucha miel. (?) Shonen-ai. (Relaciones chico x chico)

Para la " **Edad de oro SasuNaru** ". ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Uzumaki Naruto!

 **Lazos.**

Habían decidido reunirse durante la noche, cuando la aldea dormía y los únicos que vigilaban eran los ANBU, los cuales no tenían permiso de hablar a menos que él se lo ordenase.

Terminó rápidamente sus deberes en la torre Hokage y salió disparado, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru, él siempre andaba de vago y era el genio del clan Nara quien debía sacarlo de apuros. Como genio que era, no tardó en atar cabos y sonreír ínfimamente. Además, acomodando los papeles encontró un pergamino con el emblema del clan más famoso de todo Konoha. Lo escondió entre las cosas que sólo Naruto solía agarrar y salió del despacho tras apagar las luces.

El clima no era ni bueno ni malo, un poco de frescura propia del otoño, pero no lo suficiente como para usar abrigos especialmente calurosos. Se sentó a esperarle cerca de la cascada, en el Valle del Fin y se desperezó calmadamente.

Luego de unos minutos, el crujir de las hojas secas bajo los pies de alguien al caminar le avisó que él ya estaba allí. Naruto volteó y miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Llegas tarde —murmuró, viendo como el recién llegado se sentaba frente a él.

—No esperaste mucho —retrucó el contrario, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir sus piernas ya en descanso.

Sasuke había vuelto hacía una semana. Después de la gran pelea que él y Naruto mantuvieron, decidió irse de la aldea nuevamente, pero ésta vez, regresaría. Y así lo hizo. No quería sonar sobreprotector o desconfiado, pero Naruto tenía miedo de que no volviera, aunque eso no importaba, si Sasuke quería irse, él volvería a traerlo a como diera lugar. Menos mal que eso no fue necesario.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo en silencio, sintiendo la suave brisa del viento soplar, meciendo los largos cabellos de Sasuke y el agua de la cascada caer sin descanso.

— ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto, pasándose una mano por sus cortos cabellos.

—Ese corte de pelo no te favorece para nada —comentó el pelinegro, mirándolo detenidamente e ignorando la pregunta del rubio.

—Me hace más maduro —se defendió Naruto, tocándose la cabeza y dedicándole una pequeña mirada furibunda.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza un par de veces: —Aparentas como quince años más, dobe.

A pesar del insulto, Naruto sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo ya que no escuchaba un "dobe" de la boca de su amigo. Se atrevía a decir que la última vez que lo había escuchado, fue cuando ambos estaban en el Equipo 7. La nostalgia le llegó sin previo aviso, sentía demasiadas ganas de abrazar a Sasuke y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Que era real, que estaba allí. Con él.

Mas se abstuvo de hacerlo, sabía que el pelinegro era bastante reacio al contacto físico. Aunque a veces, en el pasado él había abusado de la paciencia de Sasuke, invadiendo su espacio personal y tocándolo más de la cuenta. Se limitó a observarle fijamente, bebiendo de la imagen de su mejor amigo y rival, sus facciones eran un poco más maduras, su cabello ahora caía por encima de sus hombros, tapando con un mechón el ojo donde estaría el Rinnegan. Vestía siempre la tétrica ropa oscura, pero eso era lo de menos, pues contrastaba con la palidez de su piel, y eso precisamente era lo que más le gustaba de Sasuke, destacaba siempre y por lo que fuera.

Tenían tanto que decirse, pero las palabras no salían. Sabían que era el momento de dejar todo en claro. No hacía falta, por supuesto, puesto que sus sentimientos estaban más que claros y cualquier persona cercana a ellos lo sabía. A decir verdad, ellos merecían tener esa conversación. No sabían como comenzarla, no sabían como comunicarse de manera oral, pero sus miradas... Sus miradas eran inconfundibles y el hecho de que estuviesen juntos en ese momento, era más que suficiente.

—Parece que te va bien siendo Hokage... —comentó de súbito Sasuke, algo incómodo -por no decir nervioso- ante la escrutadora mirada del rubio.

—Es... raro... —titubeó el rubio, bajando la cabeza, arrancando algunas briznas de pasto y arrojándolas sin mucho ánimo—. No es lo que esperaba... Es más de lo que puedo soportar, a decir verdad.

Sasuke abrió los ojos algo impresionado, agradeciendo internamente que Naruto no pudiera ver la cara de estupefacción que tenía en aquel momento. ¿Estaba el rubio diciéndole que ser Hokage era demasiado para él? nunca creyó escuchar a Naruto decir eso. Justo él, que vociferaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero la voz de Naruto le interrumpió.

—No me vayas a malinterpretar... Adoro mi trabajo, pero me siento... ¿cansado? no sé si sea la palabra. Pero extraño demasiado las misiones, el fervor de la batalla, la adrenalina —suspiró con levedad, levantando nuevamente la mirada, clavándola directamente en el único ojo visible de Sasuke. Se relamió los labios y continuó—, ¿tú me entiendes, verdad?

—Creí que ser Hokage era tu meta principal en la vida —Sasuke decidió no responder a la pregunta, aunque si entendía que extrañara todo eso. Frunció levemente el ceño ante el enérgico movimiento de cabeza del rubio. Estaba negando.

—Mi meta principal en la vida cambió cuando tú decidiste irte de la aldea.

Los azules ojos de Naruto le taladraron, buscando profundamente llegar al fondo de su alma. El corazón de Sasuke bombeó furioso en su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente -y por Naruto- sus defensas completamente destruidas. El pelinegro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se dedicó a mirarle tan serio e impasible como era su costumbre, pero a Naruto no le pasó desapercibido el brillo fulgurante que apareció en el pozo negro que era el ojo visible de Sasuke.

—No entrené arduamente, me humillé con el Raikage, luché para que no rompieras nuestra amistad, batallé contra mis miedos, mi demonio interior únicamente por un cargo de vital importancia —enumeró el rubio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. No me hice más fuerte sólo por la aldea. Me hice fuerte por ti, por nosotros.

Sasuke inspiró profundamente, decidido a mostrar solo un poco de debilidad momentánea. Era Naruto, su Naruto después de todo. Se lo podía permitir.

— ¿Y valió la pena? —preguntó el pelinegro en un murmullo, bajando la mirada hacia sus piernas entrecruzadas.

—Estás aquí, ¿no? eso es suficiente para mí.

Nuevamente se observaron, esta vez el silencio no era incómodo, sino más bien de reflexión. Las primeras palabras habían sido dichas, y eso les había quitado un peso de encima. Se sentían nuevamente compenetrados, aunque si lo pensaban bien, nunca habían dejado de estarlo. Si bien sus acciones eran contrarias, siempre actuaban sabiendo que el otro estaría allí. Su destino era estar juntos y no importaba el tiempo que les llevara lograrlo.

—Ven... Siéntate a mi lado. El lado derecho, por favor —invitó Naruto, palmeando levemente el pasto con su brazo restablecido y vendado.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, usando como apoyo su único brazo y dio unos pasos hasta situarse al lado de Naruto y se sentó nuevamente. Esperó a que el rubio dijera algo cuando ladeó su cabeza para verle y observó como el rubio se recostaba boca arriba en el césped, dejando escapar por entre sus labios un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Naruto, sonriendo como lo hacía cuando era niño y tiró de la capa de Sasuke, recostándolo a su lado.

El oscuro y atrayente cielo de la noche fue lo que los recibió al dirigir sus miradas hacia arriba. Las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que nunca, y la luna, les brindaba esa luz que les facilitaba el verse el uno al otro. Tragando saliva y sin mirarle, Naruto dirigió su vendada mano hacia la de Sasuke, entrelazando ambas en un toque superficial. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero apretó sin mucha fuerza la mano del rubio, dando a entender que aceptaba de buen agrado la osadía del contrario.

 _«Para esto quería que me sentara a su derecha.»_

— ¿Cómo crees que hubiera sido todo si no te hubieras ido de la aldea? —preguntó Naruto, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—No sé... —Sasuke se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos por un momento e inhalando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de la fría brisa de la noche—. Tal vez no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que tan fuertes son nuestros lazos.

 _Lazos..._ Una simple palabra de cinco letras, pero que tenía mucho significado. Fuertes vínculos creados con personas que eran importantes para uno. Naruto tenía un lazo con Iruka, porque a pesar de que sus padres fueron asesinados por Kyuubi, Iruka jamás le menospreció como el resto de los aldeanos.

Sasuke tenía uno con su hermano, no obstante era un sentimiento puro como el de Naruto-Iruka, puesto que a él le motivaba la venganza. No podía despegarse de ese sentimiento vengativo en contra de Itachi, aquel sentir que le hizo caer aún más profundo, haciendo crecer el odio en su interior, queriendo cortar su relación con todo lo que lo ataba a Konoha.

Ambos tenían lazos importantes, por uno u otro motivo.

De más está decir que el lazo entre ellos era mucho más importante.

Entre Sasuke y Naruto se encontraba el vínculo más fuerte, ellos se entendían a la perfección, se compenetraban en batalla y eran rivales por superarse mutuamente. Eran iguales, semejantes en su sentir. Ambos con convicciones muy fuertes y aunque tal vez sus personalidades eran completamente antitéticas, eso los hacía incluso más unidos. Lo que le faltaba a uno, lo tenía el otro, y así en caso contrario. Naruto veía en Sasuke a su rival más grande, y Sasuke veía en Naruto a su primer amigo, el que no se le acercó por lástima, el que le entendía. Ambos, con infancias tristes, frías y dolorosas, lidiando con palabras que no llenaban el vacío de sus corazones. Sonrisas vacías, miradas frías de parte de los aldeanos. Sobrevivieron juntos a pesar de eso.

Cuando el pelinegro huyó, Naruto se sintió morir, pues la persona más importante para él se había ido llevándose consigo parte de su corazón. Se prometió a sí mismo traerlo de vuelta a como diera lugar. Noches sin dormir, horas pensando en él, y en su lazo irrompible. Sentía el pesar de Sasuke como si fuera el suyo propio, se recriminaba por no poder ayudarlo, le recriminaba a él el que no lo dejara estar a su lado. Si no podía salvar a Sasuke de la amargura y oscuridad en la que se había sumido, no podría llamarse a si mismo su mejor amigo, no podría llamarse rival, no podría llamarse... Su otra mitad.

—Nuestros lazos son fuertes, Sasuke —murmuró el rubio, suspirando y levantando su brazo, llevando con él la mano entrelazada del pelinegro a la suya—. Son lo único por lo que pude luchar todo este tiempo, porque no los rompieras, porque aún fuéramos uno —sus ojos azules bajaron a las manos entrelazadas en el aire, y sonriendo levemente continuó hablando—: Y lo somos. Mira nuestras manos... Somos uno, Sasuke. Tú y yo.

Sasuke también desvió la mirada de las brillantes estrellas, mirando las manos que se iluminaban gracias al astro de plata que los bañaba con su luz y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí, Naruto... Somos uno. Nuevamente.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, buscando su mirada y descansando por fin nuevamente ambas manos sobre el césped. El pelinegro acompañó con su mirada del descenso de las manos y luego alzó la vista, encontrando los ojos de Naruto, relucían fulgentes, mirando directamente a su ojo visible. El rubio llevó su mano libre hacia el pálido rostro contrario y movió el mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo con el cual despertó el Rinnegan.

—Es un ojo muy poderoso... —susurró quedo, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar bajo aquel ojo, maravillado por su color y forma.

Sasuke se limitó a observarle en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias que Naruto le brindaba. Asintió luego de unos segundos y sonrió efímeramente. El rubio correspondió a su pequeña sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse, quedando boca arriba de nuevo. Sasuke quiso decir algo, pero un fuerte soplido del viento le obligó a callar, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente y al abrirlos, pudo notar como el rubio temblaba.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo usar, pero aún así, Naruto pudo identificar cierto tinte de preocupación en él.

—Algo... —se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que tristemente tarde o temprano, tanto la amena charla como el reencuentro debían concluir. Le hizo sentir miserable el pensarlo, pero era una realidad.

Sasuke soltó su mano lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo y se incorporó sentándose con tranquilidad, para luego pararse, comenzando a caminar tras Naruto, reuniendo lo que el rubio observó como ramas. Se le dificultaba ver qué era lo que el pelinegro hacía, pues seguía acostado.

—Haré una pequeña fogata —informó Sasuke, recogiendo madera para su cometido.

Naruto se sentó nuevamente, con las piernas estilo indio y la espalda recta. Tras él Sasuke recogía algunas ramas y troncos no muy gruesos para poder hacer una pequeña fogata que les diera algo de calor en la noche que tan fría se había puesto de repente. No querían que aquella pacífica charla, aquel reencuentro tan añorado acabara. Uno por la nostalgia que sentía de estar nuevamente al lado de su mayor rival y mejor amigo, y el otro porque le había extrañado hasta el cansancio. Lo último en lo que pensaba cuando apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada era en los brillantes y azules ojos de Naruto, sin saber que a miles de kilómetros, Naruto hacía lo mismo pensando en sus ojos negros.

Cuando tuvo las ramas acomodadas dentro de un círculo hecho con piedras, Sasuke apenas necesitó un soplido para prender la improvisada fogata. Miró por un instante cómo la madera crepitaba y el naranja del fuego le atraía; sin quererlo, pensó nuevamente en Naruto, aquel color chillón y escandaloso era su favorito e incluso años después, seguía vistiendo con esas tonalidades.

— Así mejor, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke, buscando hacer contacto visual con el rubio.

—Sí... Gracias, Sasuke.

El pelinegro le miró de hito en hito, dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había sumido en una especie de trance emocional, muchas sensaciones que creía olvidadas se habían reagrupado nuevamente en su corazón, haciéndolo confundirse y querer salir huyendo.

Titubeó un poco, pero era un Uchiha, ellos no tenían miedo. Así que reuniendo todo el valor y paciencia necesarios, se incorporó y dio unos pasos hasta quedar detrás del rubio, apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas y poco le importó que pequeñas piedrillas se le clavaran en el pantalón, pinchándole las rodillas pero sin lastimarle gracias a la tela de por medio. Rodeó con el único brazo que tenía el torso de rubio y descansó su barbilla sobre el hombro del contrario. Suspiró con levedad y se relamió suavemente los labios, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que diría.

—Yo... Estaré para apoyarte siempre —tragó saliva, dándose valor para poder continuar—, estaré allí para ti, así como tú lo estuviste para mi sin importar nada. Sin importar mi odio, mi lucha por querer romper los lazos que me ataban a ti. Pude hacerlo con todos, pero no contigo.

Naruto cogió con la mano vendada el brazo del pelinegro en un asir tan anhelante que hizo suspirar al contrario. Quizás intentaba transmitirle todo aquello que con palabras no podía, algo de magnitudes tan grandes, un sentimiento difícil de describir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez del otro, descansando la espalda sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

—Nunca dejaste de luchar por mí, aun sabiendo que habrían personas que no estarían de acuerdo. Sabiendo que tu titulo de Hokage podría peligrar si tenías relación con un criminal como lo era yo —Sasuke continuó hablando, cerrando los ojos y afianzando el abrazo, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo a su pecho, sintiendo el agarre de Naruto caliente y de alguna manera, tranquilizador—. Y yo nunca te he dado las gracias por eso.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo... Lo hice porque quise —dijo Naruto, luego de unos minutos en silencio, bajando la mirada tristemente. Se sentía de esa manera porque no podía decirle la magnitud de los sentimientos que albergaba por el pelinegro.

Aunque eso no era necesario. Sasuke sabía, así como él sabía que Sasuke le correspondía.

Ellos no necesitaban palabras, necesitaban miradas. No necesitaban promesas, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Siempre habían luchado por sus ideales, por sus principios y por defender sus convicciones. Tal vez se equivocaban, pero eran pasos que daban juntos. En diferentes direcciones, pero juntos. Su lazo era más fuerte que el de cualquiera. Era importante, irrompible. Significaba mucho para ambos.

Y era así, porque nadie entendía a Sasuke como él lo hacía, y viceversa. Solo ellos entendían el dolor de la soledad, la desesperación de llegar a casa y que no hubiera nadie. A pesar de que Sasuke había tenido una _infancia_ junto a su familia, luego de perderla, se sumió en una soledad profunda. Naruto perdió sus padres cuando sellaron al Kyuubi en su interior, y creció con los cuidados de Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero solo. La oscuridad que ambos tenían en sus corazones, uno por una venganza inminente y el otro por el desprecio que la aldea le tenía. Algo que en su infancia le amargó demasiado, aunque por fuera era el idiota que buscaba llamar la atención a cada momento, el que sonreía y pretendía ser feliz.

Sólo Sasuke pudo ver a través de su sonrisa, sólo él se dio cuenta de la tormenta que habitaba en su interior. Un pequeño, lidiando con el desprecio de todos, condenado a ser un paria social por culpa de la intolerancia y el miedo de las personas. Naruto vio a través de la apariencia fría de Sasuke, un niño arisco, que no quería la amistad de nadie, teniendo que escuchar siempre los comentarios de los aldeanos con respecto al funesto final que tuvo su clan, masacrado por su propio hermano.

Desprecio y pena, dos sentimientos que ellos no necesitaban, pero que los habían unido de una manera mucho más fuerte y personal.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó Sasuke, cambiando de posición y descansando ahora la frente en la nuca del contrario.

—Seguiremos adelante... Juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

 **FIN.**

He aquí mi pequeño aporte para la **Edad de oro SasuNaru**. Se agradecen los reviews y que los pongan en sus favoritos. Nuevamente gracias, Kot me siento contenta de publicar algo nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Feliz cumpleaños a mi dobe adorado y a Menma.

(Aunque el Dobe está mucho más en mi pequeño y elitísta kokoro) No me gustó su nuevo look y Sasuke sabe de eso.(?) Jajaja en fin, muchas gracias.


End file.
